


Although they are only breath, words which I command are immortal

by rexthranduil



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Asexual!Enjolras, Asexual!Grantaire, Asexuality, M/M, Total Asexuality, oooh plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/rexthranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you want to sleep with me?" Enjolras asks suddenly, turning to face Grantaire who had been in the process of separating the reds and whites for the wash - he was now staring at Enjolras with a beautifully comical look on his face and absently clutching a red sock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although they are only breath, words which I command are immortal

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?" Enjolras asks suddenly, turning to face Grantaire who had been in the process of separating the reds and whites for the wash - he was now staring at Enjolras with a beautifully comical look on his face and absently clutching a red sock.

"What?" Enjolras snaps, raising his eyebrows at Grantaire's face because, really, the look on his boyfriend/lover/whatever-you-call-him-when-you-don't-shag was just the epitome of shock and surprise. "I'm just curious."

"I-" Grantaire starts, blinking furiously and starting to frown. He suddenly realises he's holding Enjolras' red sock and tosses it with the other reds on his left before continuing. "I just... it doesn't interest me."

"Sleeping with me doesn't interest you?" Enjolras repeats slowly, his voice loud in the silence of the kitchen. "I thought-"

"It's not that I don't think you're hot because, God, you are so hot and completely fuck-worthy, there's no doubt about that," Grantaire says nervously, his hands moving all over the place as he babbles on. "But I don't want to fuck you because- well- I just- I don't want to fuck. It's not- I don't-" He took a deep breath before continuing. "It's not you. It's nothing to do with no wanting you. I just don't do sex."

"So you're asexual?" Enjolras asks finally because, well, he has to say something lest the silence grow to an unbearable level. "Like me?"

Grantaire nods, his lips firmly pressed together and his eyes focused on the ground almost as though he were wishing for it to suddenly open up and swallow him whole.

"How did I not know this?" Enjolras asks eventually, running a hand through his hair in confusion and embarrassment because, really, this is just getting ridiculous. You would think he would recognise a fellow asexual.

"Well you didn't know I was in love with you for over a year so don't beat yourself up too bad Apollo," Grantaire quips, looking up from the floor and flashing Enjolras a small smile, "It's not like I've advertised my asexuality though is it? I drink like a fish, flirt with anything with a pulse, argue with you and constantly talk about my 'conquests' that really drove home how little of a sex drive I really have."

Enjolras smiles sadly at Grantaire's description of himself because, while he's said it in the present tense, it's actually the Grantaire he used to be, before Enjolras got his head out of his ass - thanks to Courfeyrac and Combeferre, and Jehan but he doesn't like thinking about the sweet-hearted poet and his truly terrifying temper - and realised that Grantaire loved him. 

"I still should have noticed?" Enjolras counters softly as he steps close to Grantaire and pulls him to his chest, "I feel kinda bad for being such an ass about your sex life now," he admitted quietly as he presses a kiss to Grantaire's brow.

"Just kinda?" Grantaire teases, his arms laced around Enjolras' waist. He laughs when Enjolras pokes him in the side in response, "Fine fine. 'Kinda bad' is acceptable from you Apollo."

"Best had be, it's all you're gonna get," Enjolras quips as he tilts Grantaire's head up slightly and kisses him lightly on the mouth. He grins  into the kiss when Grantaire's eyes flutter shut and he stokes Grantaire's side lightly which causes the artist to shiver; but not from lust - he's figured out that it's not lust that makes Grantaire laugh it's-

"Are you, ticklish?" Enjolras laughs as Grantaire squirms against him, shaking his head furiously.

"Nope. No. No no no, oh. Nonononononono! Nope! Not at all!" Grantaire exclaims as he tries to wriggle free of Enjolras' grip, twisting and turning as the blond grins mischievously at him and starts tickling him in earnest, "ENJOLRAS!"

The only response he gets is Enjolras laughing at him as he descends into a helpless fit of giggles and breathless laughter on the kitchen floor.

Later on their friends will come to visit and will ask, concerned, why Enjolras is wearing Grantaire's beanie on his head and Grantaire is nursing a bruise on his knee - which Joly will panic about and declare the onset of gangrene. And they will be answered by Grantaire falling off the sofa laughing and Enjolras cursing Grantaire's paints, before Courfeyrac risks life-and-limb to steal the beanie off Enjolras' head. And then they'll all be laughing alongside Grantaire at Enjolras' neon pink hair until they nearly pass out from lack of oxygen.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read loads of e/R fics and a couple with Enjolras being Asexual and I couldn't help but decide to add a plot twist. What if Grantaire was asexual too? Hmm... and this is what happened because, well, yeah.
> 
> The title is Sappho's poem "Although they are" which is short and sweet and I love it because words really are immortal (I couldn't think of anything else to name this)


End file.
